Pinned
by swishandflickr
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Naruto just needed to buy a new suit honestly! He didn't know how he ended up being molested in the dressing room by a dark-eyed, dark haired beauty. Not complete, PWP, first fic, unbeta'd


Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

Summary: Naruto just needed to buy a new suit, honestly! He didn't know how he ended up being molested in the dressing room by a dark eyed, dark haired beauty .

Warnings: Crack. Plot, What Plot? First fic. . Shameless Sasuke. First fic. Bad writing. Unbeta'd. 

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. The show would be _very_ different, had I had any involvement. If you know what I mean. Also, I do not make any money from writing this, just endless enjoyment. That is all.

Pinned

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging the blond tightly when she and her boyfriend showed up at Rasengan.

"H-hi, Sakura." Naruto sweat-dropped, hugging his best friend back. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the man behind her for help. Rock Lee just beamed at him.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine!" she smiled, squeezing him. "I'm more than fine! I'm ecstatic!" she added. There was a rosy glow surrounding her. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion about that. "Ask me why I'm ecstatic, Naruto." She said, pulling back.

"Why are you so ecstatic, Sakura?" Naruto obediently asked, grinning. He was one step above suspicion now, on to knowing.

"Lee just proposed!" She squealed. "Oh god, I have to call Ino-pig and tell her. And my parents. And Hinata-chan. And Tsunade-san…." She muttered, bordering on hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Sakura, breathe." Naruto laughed. "Congratulations!" he added, smiling at the pinkette. He patted Lee on the back. "You finally did it." He said to the green spandex-clad youth.

"Yes. Finally." Lee said, giving Naruto a relieved smile.

"So, have you guys made any plans?" he asked. "You guys can have the reception here if you want." He told him.

"You need a new suit." Sakura said, critically examining Naruto's formal-ware. They were currently at his apartment, looking at the only penguin suit Naruto owned. He had just gotten out of the shower when Sakura had showed up, demanding to see what he planned to wear to her wedding.

"B-but… This is the same suit I wore at Iruka and Kakashi's wedding." He whined.

"Exactly." She deadpanned. "That was five years ago. You've filled out more. No longer that bean-pole you used to be." She teased lightly, grinning when Naruto pouted.

"Fiiine." He sighed, giving in. He never could deny Sakura anything. One, he wasn't really good at saying "no" to people. Two, she had really, really good aim. And three, her hits freaking hurt. The blond learned long ago that it was better to just go along with the pinkette's plans.

"Good!" Sakura clapped her hands together once, a victorious smile spreading across her face. "I took the liberty of making an appointment with Chidori, I know the owner's older brother. Anyways, it's tomorrow at ten. Don't forget." She said.

"That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?" Naruto continued to pout. "And I have a meeting tomorrow from nine to twelve with the investors, so I can't make it. That's why you should have checked first." He added a bit smugly.

"Really Naruto, I'm insulted." Sakura said, feigning hurt. "I thought you knew me better than that." She smirked, looking at her nails.

"I had Hinata change it to today." She looked at her watch. "It starts in about…thirty minutes, I think." Her smirk widened when Naruto's face paled.

"You didn't!" his tone accusing as he scrambled around to gather his things.

"I did," her smirk widening as Naruto high-tailed it out of his apartment, almost forgetting pants.

_How the fuck am I supposed to get all the way downtown in thirty minutes? _Naruto cursed his bad luck. Damn Sakura and her meddling ways.

Naruto ended up being ten minutes late. Stupid fucking traffic, he hated it. He jogged to the front door of the restaurant. The investors were at the table and were looking at the menu. These guys were falling over themselves to give him money nowadays, but he remembered a time when they wouldn't even look at him.

"Sorry fellahs, traffic is terrible this time of day." He told them, walking up and taking the empty seat at the head of the table. They murmured in agreement and a few laughed. Hinata, his second in command, exited the kitchen, balancing two trays filled with glasses.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto said and stood up, helping the brunette by taking one of the trays. Once she distributed the drinks, she started taking orders. She didn't need a notepad either, memorizing the orders with precision that showed off her years of experience in this business.

"I'll have the miso ramen. Tell Choji to add a little more garlic this time." He told Hinata before she retreated to be back to help out with the big order.

"Now, that that's out of the way, boys, let's get to down to business." Naruto addressed the investors, clapping his hands together.

After three hours alone with those money-hungry imbeciles coddling them and assuring and reassuring them that their money was being put to good use and wasn't being wasted, Naruto was ready to rip his hair out. He gritted his teeth when Gamio, his first investor kept on and on about seeing the potential in Naruto from the get go. Truth was, Naruto had to beg and plead to get the fat bastard to give him barely enough money to get his business started.

Just as Naruto was about to go off on Gamio, Hinata exited the kitchen with a dessert cart. It was adorned with beautifully crafted pasties. The investors 'oooh'd and 'ahhhhh'd over the delicious cakes, éclairs, bread, and candies.

"As always, it's been great seeing your ugly mugs again, but I have a restaurant to run." Naruto bid the investors good-bye after they had their share of the dessert cart. The men dispersed, heading in the general direction of the doors with a buzz of conversation. Naruto being the center of it, his talent wasn't being appreciated enough. Someone even brought up the topic of opening another restaurant in Suna.

After Naruto got them all out of the door, Hinata came up to him and handed him his post-meeting drink.

"Have I ever told you what a wonderful asset you are to this company?" Naruto took the drink gratefully.

"Every day, Naruto-kun, every day." Hinata smiled at her employer. Back in high school, she used to have a huge crush on him. So much so that she followed him to culinary college. But that mellowed out in college when she met her husband, Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto smiled at her, and then toasted to her greatness before gulping down the brandy on the rocks.

The next day, Naruto got up late. Well, late for his appointment anyways. He woke up at 8:23 exactly. He sleepily got out of bed and was heading towards the bathroom before it occurred to him that he was late. Quickly taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he threw on the nearest clothes he could find clean, which was a pair of grey sweats and his orange basketball jersey. It took a few minutes trying to fine his keys. He was so exhausted after last night, filling in as a waiter, bus boy, and cook when some of his staff called in sick.

When he found his keys, he was out of the door and in his car, and on his way to Chidori.

A/N: TBC? Should I continue? I really don't know if I should. I'm working on Ch2 as we speak. Please read and review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
